Down
by Jammy the Obsessed Retard
Summary: Songfic to Blink 182: Down (I know I have to stop it with Blink 182). Draco's thoughts on being rejected by a certain boffin...


**Down**

_Disclaimer:_ Nothing belongs to me but the "storyline". The song belongs to Blink 182 and the characters belong to JK Rowling.

__

_The drops of rain they fall all over_

_This awkward silence makes me crazy_

_The glow inside burns light upon her_

_I'll try to kiss you if you let me_

_(This can't be the end)_

As I sit in the Astronomy Tower looking out to the grounds it starts to rain. It's fitting, really, that it should rain when I'm so depressed. The roof starts to leak and puddles start to form on the wooden floorboards. Ever since I tried to kiss her there's been a silence louder than a raging hurricane.

Hermione...

The flame that lights her soul is so bright it blinds all who look at her. Compared to how she looked nearly seven years ago she looks like a goddess.

But... When a goddess rejects you it's not like you can just take it and be "Oh, OK... I was only joking anyway," about it. Especially when you had built a good friendship with said goddess.

_Tidal waves they_

_Rip right through me_

_Tears from eyes worn_

_Cold and sad_

_Pick me up now_

_I need you so bad_

Right now you could throw me into the waterfall of my unbroken tears and they could just rip through me. I wouldn't care because I'd want to drown. I want to go to her and beg her to take me. But the crappy little voice that my 'father' beat into me is insisting that Malfoys do not beg and that any woman who refuses a Malfoy isn't worth the hassle. But inside, what I really think... She's worth it. She is worth it. If only she'd love me back...

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_(It gets me so)_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_(It gets me so)_

Eventually I drag my depressed arse off the floor and head down to the Head's Dorms. The castle is silent... It's too quiet. There should be at least some students out of bounds... I'm on full alert as I wander through the empty halls.

I hear a quiet noise to the right of me and I'm suddenly aware I'm being followed. I carry on as normal until I reach a corner, when I fling my arms out, and to my surprise I connect with something. I hear someone wheezing, and I lash out again, this time with my feet. I see half of someone's body, clutching their crotch. I smile to myself. I grab to the side of the legs and pull. A silvery cloak falls off and reveals two people. The two people I want to see the least. Potter clutching his chest, wheezing still, and Weasel on the floor squirming in pain. My smile widens in spite of the earlier depression.

"So..." I say casually, "what are you doing out of your dorms at this time of night? Surely you're not that desperate to go out with me?"

Potter (not surprisingly) recovers first: "We want... to know... why you make jokes... about things that are... serious and involve... people's feelings," he said, wheezing between every few words. I'm surprised he thinks I take his feelings into account.

"Oh, come off it Malfoy. Don't try to look confused. You know full well that what you did to Hermione was wrong and disgusting and-" Weasel starts to say but I cut him off.

"What?" I say disbelievingly. "You think I was lying or joking when I tried to kiss her? Weasel, Pothead, look. I thought she cared for me so I tried to show her how I feel. But no. I was rejected and pushed away and now I'm getting the silent treatment for being truthful. I don't need this. I don't need you on my back. I'm damn well depressed enough as it is. You think I don't have emotions because I don't show them. Well, you try being taught how not to show anyone what you feel by a man who's supposed to be your father. Then, you try loving someone then being rejected. Then, try not sinking into depression. You try being me."

Potter and Weasley glance at each other then stare at me like I've grown two heads. They turn and run towards the Heads Dorms. I follow them slowly, not really bothering to check behind tapestries for rogue snoggers. I'm even more depressed now I've actually got to go and face her, as well as the fact that I just poured my heart out to Pothead and Weasel.

I open the entrance to the Head's Common Room. I appear to have walked in on a heated conversation between the Golden Trio. I sigh loudly and cross my arms waiting impatiently. Hermione sees me over Potty's shoulder and clears her throat.

"You know, I thought 'Head's Common Room' was a bit of a giveaway for who this room is for. Maybe they should re-name it to make it obvious to stupid people like you who this room is for." I say bluntly. They take the hint and get up to leave. But before he actually walks through the entrance, Weasel glances meaningfully at Hermione. She rolls her eyes and gestures for him to leave. He does, shaking his head slightly. I hear an exasperated sigh and a word that sounds distinctly like "Women,".

_Your vows of silence fall all over_

_The look in your eyes makes me crazy_

_I feel the darkness break upon her_

_I'll take you over if you let me_

_(You did this)_

I sit down and put my legs up on the sofa, flicking my shoes off and taking my cloak off. I try to read a book. In the back of my mind I dully register it's the one she's lending me; something about a fourteen year old MI6 agent.

My eyes follow the text but I don't take any of it in. This silence is insane. I look up and she's staring right at me. She looks away quickly, but not quick enough. I noticed confusion in her eyes.

Why won't she say anything? I am so sick of this damn silence! I stand up.

"OK, Hermione. I've had enough. Just say something to me! Yell at me! Slap me like you did in Third Year if you like!" I yell, determined to make her say something to me, even if it is a curse. She stares at me, shocked, then opens her mouth and tries to say something, but I'm not in the patient mood.

"Fascinating as watching you trying to be a goldfish is, Hermione, some of us would like to hear you speak." I say, and then mentally kick myself for reverting back to the old, snide Draco. However, that appears to be the Draco she reacts to.

"I thought you were joking. I thought you were just... I ... I ..." She says, looking down at her lap. By now I'm really at the end of my tether.

"Well why don't you use the big hole in the middle of your face to ask me if I'm serious, instead of just instantly giving me the silent treatment, no questions asked? Anyway, do you seriously think I'd joke about something like that? Don't you realise you're my only real friend? The only person I can actually talk to? Do you really think I'm that cold-hearted? I thought you knew I'd changed..." My voice fades towards the end of my speech. She looks into the fire and... is that a tear that's rolling down her face?

I walk over to the chair she's sitting in and I take one of the hands on her lap and hold it in both of my own. She seems so tiny...

_Tidal waves they_

_Rip right through me_

_Tears from eyes worn_

_Cold and sad_

_Pick me up now_

_I need you so bad_

She starts to cry properly now, letting all her pent-up emotions come out. Tears start to fall out of my eyes too. Hermione turns her head to look at me, tears still streaming down her face. She looks so beautiful... A distraught beauty

She opens her mouth, about to say something, but I silence her by pressing my mouth against hers. Her eyes widen for a moment but then they close, savouring the kiss while it lasts.

It feels like a million tidal waves are falling over my lips, but I'm on fire. My skin burns where my skin touches hers. The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up on end.

The tears have stopped now. Now that we've found a safe place.

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_(It gets me so)_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_(It gets me so)_

We break away from each other and I feel a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach: disappointment that we broke away so soon.

I decide to bugger all and do I should have done months ago.

"Hermione... You've got to bear with me. I've never done this properly before, but... I love you, Hermione. Will you go out with me?"

She looks deeply into my eyes and for a moment I'm scared of being turned down.

"Draco," Hermione says, wrapping her fingers around mine. "Yes. I will go out with you. And... I love you too..."


End file.
